Field
Various aspects of the disclosed technology relate to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof with reduced dead space and improved substrates sealing.
Description of the Related Technology
Displays are the apparatuses for providing visual information such as images or pictures to a user. Particularly, organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, which are self-emitting displays that electrically excite an organic compound to emit light, have attracted much attention as next-generation display. This is because OLED displays can be driven at a low voltage. In addition, OLED displays can be made with a thin profile and have advantages such as wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, etc. This features overcome the limitations of traditional liquid crystal displays.
In the OLED display, a sealing member can be used to bond a lower substrate and an upper substrate. However, the area in which the sealing member is formed can be a dead space on which images or pictures cannot be displayed. Thus, methods for reducing the dead space and improving bonding force are widely desired.